Street Fighter Son of Juri
by Heroes Tale
Summary: S.I.N. was finished. Juri Han, the harbinger of the organization's destruction, seemingly vanished for years. That all changed when Chun-Li and Cammy caught a glimpse of activity from her, and after nine months, they discovered that Juri had gotten pregnant. The evidence? An abandoned baby boy. Should Juri return for him, would she be able to be a good enough mother?
1. Chapter 1

Super Street Fighter

The Son Of Juri

New Summary - S.I.N. was finished. Juri Han, the harbinger of the organization's destruction, seemingly vanished for years. That all changed when Chun-Li and Cammy caught a glimpse of activity from her, and after nine months, they discovered that Juri had gotten pregnant. The evidence? An abandoned baby boy. Should Juri return for him, would she be able to be a good enough mother?

Many years ago after S.I.N was destroyed Juri was on her own following wherever the wind would take her. There were many who have claimed to have seen her, but those who did died before they could even tell the tale. For many years Chun-Li tried in vain to hunt Juri down country after country, state after state, and for all those years she found nothing but loose ends. No one knew where she was, and no one seemed to care except for law enforcement. The devil was gone, and it was time to leave the past behind.

But one day the Korean spider came around again, and she had a plan on her mind that no one expected her to act upon…

U.S.A., Washington D.C:

Eli Lewis, a young man who was just beginning his work for the Central Intelligence Agency, sighed with relief. He had just finished working on a few reports about this infamous Korean by the name of Juri Han, and he was more than happy to put the work down. No one had seen or heard from the psychotic criminal for years, but still there was a demand for her arrest. Eli was by no means a slacker. He worked hard to get into the CIA, as it was his dream, and he was prepared to do every job to the letter.

Little did he know that his first job just might be his last...

"Hey Eli, did you send that report yet?" asked James, Eli's boss who just so happened one of the heads of the CIA.

"I just did a moment ago, sir," said Eli with a bright smile.

"Good job, Chun-Li has been on my ass about that report for months. Now I might just be able to get some rest," said James.

"I can see that sir," Eli replied before he went back to his office only to be stopped by his boss again.

"Eli, how about you take a day off? You know you could use some rest," James said.

"Uh, but sir I still need to finish that report on the Saddler case. I haven't even gotten some shooting training yet," Eli replied.

"Nah, just go home. You already did your tour of duty and mission so just go home and take it easy. I don't want to overwork a good soldier and get him riled up with fatigue. However, I do want you give me some papers on Bision, understand?" James said.

"Um… yes sir."

Eli took his things and went home. When Eli got to his car he noticed something: he had achieved quite a bit today. He had a good job, an easy life, an apartment, but no family. He hadn't seen his family in six years when he thought about that. The young man did not bother to call his mother and father, but it did not matter if he did. When he called them, they did not answer nor did they call him back. It was strange and taxing for him, but Eli preserved.

When Eli got to his apartment in room 904 he noticed that it was pitch black and that the window in his living room was wide open. It was so silent in his apartment that it felt like something was going to jump on him. He then started to hear footsteps, and from the sounds of it, someone was sulking about with bare feet. Someone was in his apartment. No doubt it was a thief, but what could a thief want from him?

He went a drawer in his kitchen and pulled out a sleek handgun. He tried to turn on the light, but to no avail. The thief had cut the power in his apartment. A small bead of sweat trickled down Eli's forehead as he glanced about, searching the kitchen, his bedroom, and finally the living room where the open window was. The sudden feeling of someone behind him gripped him like a vice, and he quickly turned around to point his gun at the intruder. Whoever it was, they grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm painfully and ferociously.

A loud pop surfaced along with Eli's screams of pain as his arm broke in the assailant's grasp. The handgun tumbled to the floor as well as its owner when the attacker kicked him hard enough to ground him. Pathetically, Eli tried to reach for a small cellular phone on a coffee table nearby, but his hopes were crushed along with his hand when a feminine foot came crashing down upon him.

Eli screamed once more and tried to jerk his hand away, but it was held firm under the bare foot with purple toenails. He looked up to see his attacker, but then he realized he wasn't contending with just any person. Through the darkness, he could make out a shadowy figure with a glowing, violet left eye. It was a woman by the looks of it, and she was staring down at him with a malicious grin of evil intent.

"Ooh man… I thought I would never find you!" said the woman.

"Y-you're… you're Juri aren't you?" Eli grunted through a pained, terrified grimace.

"Yep, sorry that I was late for dinner," Juri said with a lick of her lips. "But you know how it is running from the law."

"W-what do you want from me?"

Juri squatted down and brought her face dangerously close to his.

"I wanna have a little fun… and not just any fun," Juri giggled as she reached for the zipper on his pants.

"…What the fuck are you doing?" Eli yelled before Juri punched and broke his nose.

"Ssshhh! What are you, nuts? You'll wake up the whole neighborhood! I want this to be a special occasion between just us…"

Before Eli could even comprehend what was happening, Juri grabbed his head and forced her lips onto his. From all that he had been told, it seemed that the stories about Juri's psychotic nature were correct. She was as unpredictable as she was irrepressible, and just as terrifying. But Eli had never before heard of Juri doing something like this. He tried to resist her kiss, but her hold was unwavering. She even slid her tongue in to amplify the kiss. After a few seconds of this, she broke off from her rough kiss, but not before nibbling Eli's lip.

"Wh-why are you doing this?" Eli stammered.

"I'm bored to high hell, idiot. Seeing as I'm a virgin, I don't see why I should have to continue being so when I've got the perfect victim right here."

There was something in her voice that made her words seem less believable. In all truth, she wanted something that could change her life forever, possibly for the best. She knew she couldn't have it normally, but she didn't care. No was not an answer for her.

"Now do me a favor and scream!" Juri shouted gleefully as she dragged Eli off into his bedroom.

The next morning the police found Eli Lewis dead in his room. Juri had broken his neck and taken off without a trace. Despite the numerous investigators on the case, she could not be found. Nine months later in the city of Hong Kong China, they received word that Juri was spotted in an abandoned warehouse. There was an attached report that said Juri paid a surgeon named Bao Lang, a medical man who was infamous for operating on gang members as well as supplying them with supplies, to assist her in a delicate procedure.

Chun-Li and Cammy arrived to the warehouse not too long after reading the report and moved inside. They were prepared for a fight, but Juri was not there to give them one. She had fled before she could be seen, leaving nothing of herself behind. Chun-Li scowled as she tried to deal with losing her enemy once again when a stifled cry echoed throughout the building. A small white bundle of cloth rested near a few stacked boxes as if it was placed there on purpose. When approached, the bundle was revealed to be a crying baby boy.

The only sounds the women heard were his cries, for they were too shocked to speak. Chun-Li stared at the baby with disbelief while Cammy did the same. Juri Han had been pregnant. She had used a man to get what she wanted before she killed him, and after nine months of development, she left the baby behind just to escape. Feeling pity, Chun-Li picked up the baby and gently soothed him before giving him to Cammy. There was a note in the bundle that the women found a name written.

"Sora… Sora Han," Chun-Li muttered as she read Juri's handwriting.

"I don't understand," Cammy said as she gazed at the baby in her arms. "Juri has never done anything like this before, and if she did, she would have a reason…"

"…I think I have an idea," Chun-Li started as she looked at her partner. "A long time ago, Juri lost her parents at a young age, just like how I lost my father. I think she wanted to have a child just so she could give it the life that was taken away from her when she was a child herself." Gently brushing the baby's cheek, Chun-Li continued. "However, she knows she can't raise the child… so she left it behind. Poor thing…"

The two women looked at the child and realized that Juri was not one for giving up things so easily. One day, she would return for her child. Sora needed to be protected if that was the case. A year later, the government decided to put the boy in one of the most protected and high tech security bases in the world located in Antarctica. The boy would be protected and studied so to see if the boy has any powers if he is anything like his mother.

To be continued…


	2. After A Flower Blooms

Super Street Fighter Son of Juri

4 years later

Antarctica , Secret U.S Military Base.

Dr. Jessica Ivanov walked into the giant elevator and put in the secret codes to enter the last floor. The base can take people deep underground below the ice. The deepest was 130000 ft deep which was even dangerous to even go that deep but they did succeeded in the end. After the pandora incident with the organizations fighting over the pandora box, the base was given to the US government and they made the most secret base of all , more secret than Area 51.

Dr. Ivanov went to the -13000 floor to visit a young child who was brought by Chun Li herself. They made this base just for this child. Dr. Ivanov has been studying Juri's son since the beginning and she was hired to take care of this child. She had to admit over the years she grew attached to the child like it was her own. She was also his teacher and his personal doctor.

The door opened as Dr. Ivanov as made it to the thirteen hundredth floor. The boy's room was a glass bowl with a bed , toys , a chock board for learning and a T.V that only the adult can mess with as they didn't want him to watch anything violent or anything about what going on in the world. They didn't want the boy growing violent or him questioning about him staying here. They just wanted the boy to understand the world is not ready for him.

Dr. Ivanov let the security guard know that she was going in and the security guard buzzed her in and went inside the boy's room. "Happy Birthday Sora !" said Dr. Ivanov who was smiling at the 4 year old boy who got out of bed and hugged the doctor.

"Thanks Jessica , I was wondering when you were gonna show !" said Sora as he was happy to see his favorite doctor.

"Hey I got you a gift !" Dr. Ivanov grabbed something behind her as she started to see the boy getting excited jumping with joy.

"Ooh , what is it !, what is it ! ,what is it !" asked the boy who repeated the question.

"Alright calm down ! Let me just….there you go !" Dr. Ivanov gave Sora a Nintendo DS.

"YEAH ! , I always wanted one of these !" said Sora who started playing it right away. However Dr. Ivanov frowned as she was about to tell what Sora was gonna get today. "Um listen Sora , you do realize todays shot day right ?" asked the Doctor.

The ones happy shy boy was now trembling with fear. "N-n-no , NOOO !" the boy yield as he ran under his bed.

"Sora I know you hate the shot but its just to help you , not to hurt you !" Dr. Ivanov tried to explain about the shot but Sora still didn't wanted it but who can blame him because this wasn't your average needle. Every year the boy had to be tested for brain waves , blood test , x-rays and sometimes he had to opened up for the sergeants to look at his body. They found that the boy had Juri's special powers and that not what they only found. The boy was also infused with the power of the pandora so now he can choose use the power when ever he want and he doesn't have to fight in order to use it. Nobody knows how he got it but it have something to do with Juri being infected with it so much. However unlike other people only his hair changes and the marks glow but that but his skin doesn't not grow dark or has anything els and the boy can use the power without getting unconscious.

Dr. Ivanov grabbed Sora's hand and dragged him out of his room and into the science room. She putted him on the table and the other doctors were holding him down while the other tide his arm and legs so he wouldn't struggle. Once the boy was tide up they dug the middle in him and turned on the machine as the liquid went inside his veins which felt like they were on fire as the boy cried in pain as this was very painful to him.

"Its will be okay Sora , it will be over soon !" said the Doctor trying to calm the boy down.

"OUCH !" Sora didn't know they kept giving him these tests and every time he asked them what they are for all they say is that he needs them but they don't tell him what for. Tears kept falling down the boy's face as he couldn't take the pain but than it was finally over as the liquid from the machine stopped and they pulled the needle out and unstrapped the boy. The boy continued to cry as he still felt the soreness in his arm until Dr. Ivanov putted a banded over it and give him a kiss on the cheek.

As it was all overt Dr. Ivanov walked the boy back to his room and had him blew out the candles from his birthday cup-cake. Sora didn't have any friends as he was required to stay here at all times but the government divide once the boy turn 18 he may go out in the real world as a young adult but however they also planned if is skilled than they mite use him for the army but they mite have seconds thoughts about that.

"You were brave today Sora ! , I know how much you hate those shots but you have to take them , your required to take them." said the Doctor.

"Well at least I don't have to take them for a while right ?" asked Sora

"Yep , not until next year !" Dr. Ivanov smiled at the boy as she putted him to bed and told the security to close the door behind her once she walks out. Sora went to sleep as he dreamed of what would life be like outside.

What seemed like hours , was just 5 minutes as Sora was woken up by Dr. Ivanov as she shook him. Sora woke as he ripped his eyes and saw the Dr. in front of him smiling. "Morning Sora , How was your sleep-" D.r Ivanov was cut off as her neck was twisted by some mysterious hands from a dark shadow figure who had a glowing purple eye. Dr. Ivanov fell on the floor dead as Sora laid there shaking in horror as he saw the scary figure walking closer.

"….Hello…Sora….HAN!" said the mysterious person who sounded like a creepy lustful women. The Mysterious women raised her hand as she was going to grab the boy as she started laughing with such evil in her voice.

Sora shot up from bed as it was just a nightmare but a very strange one as he had no idea who that was but whoever that was knew his name. Sora sigh as he went back to bed.

Shadowloo:

M. Bison was sitting on his thrown as he looked at the left over blood sample from Juri , as he looked he saw something very interesting in her blood. She was pregnant with a child when she escaped from his grasped. "Juri with child !" said Bison who was surprised from the information. "I never thought that heartless worm would have a child or to even have feeling for anyone for that matter. I must collect that child's power , where is the boy located ?"

"He is being kept in a U.S high security base , the same place where the Pandora was," said one of Bison's servants. Bison knew it would be too risky to send any of his troops or even Balrog and Vega for that matter so he must send one of his strongest discovery.

"Send in Twelve ," said Bison.

"But lord Bison we haven't even able to fully control him yet. It could be too risky , he mite-" The servant was cut off by Bison's aggression.

"SEND HIM !" yield Bison slamming his fist. The servant nodded and unlocked the controls to Twelve's cell.

Ryo , Brazil:

Chun Li was speeding her car as she tried to catch Juri who was on the run. Chun Li could see Juri jumping house to house as the area was full of houses all the up the hill. "I got you now , you son of a bitch !" said Chun Li as she followed Juri. "Slow down Li your going too fast," said Cammy was on Shot gun.

Chun Li kept looking up for Juri but failed to noticed where she was driving. "LOOK OUT !" yield Cammy but it was too late as they crashed into a food stand. As Chun li and Cammy got out of the car they tried to catch Juri by foot. They ran up the stairs and jump and climbed building to building as they ran after Juri who all sudden stopped at a dead end when she came by a cliff. Juri looked down and saw a restless ocean being slammed against sharp rocks below. "I since him , my baby boy is in danger," said the emotionless Juri. Chun Li and Cammy manage to catch up to her as she had nowhere to go now.

"Juri please , surrender yourself !" asked Chun Li who has been chasing Juri for years and was desperate to catch her. Juri slowly turned around and grind at them as she jumped backwards down the cliff. Chun Li and Cammy towards the cliff to see if she fell but no trace of her falling , not even a splash it was like she never jumped. "DAGGIT !" yield the in-raged Chun Li as she walked back to the car.

To be Continued.


End file.
